Captured
by Mistclaw
Summary: Rewrite of Dog of the Military. What happens when Shou Tucker's apprentice takes over his unfinished work and plans to use Ed as his next experiment. Please read
1. Prologue: Dog of the Military

**Yep, this is the rewrite of Dog of the Military if you can't tell already. I KNOW its going to be better than the last one, way longer and different in the end. Just to tell you already I'm NOT killing Ed off, I lovels him to much to do that *glomps Ed***

**Yeah so this is the first chapter, please review, favorite and stuff. Lovez you all ^^  
**

* * *

Dog of the Military

It was a dark, rainy day in central, the dark clouds looking down menacingly on the city as large drops of water poured from the sky. Most people would be inside, in their warm houses looked at the rain as it rapped on the window. But Scott Madison was different, he didn't care that it was cold and dark in this alley, hell it could be hailing for all he cared. All he wanted was his next experiment.

Days like this were the best times to grab people off the streets, they were to busy fretting about the rain to notice a strange man dragging them into a dark alley. It was even better that it was getting darker, the streetlights didn't illuminate the alley and Madison was hidden even better.

The sound of footsteps sloshing through puddles got his attention. Madison raised his head quickly, narrowing his eyes against the rain. Someone had stumbled into his alley, but not someone he would ever dream of seeing here.

The young blond boy looked around the alley, golden eyes full of confusion; he had probably wandered here on accident, the rain blurring his vision. Madison licked his lips like a cat would when they saw a tasty looking mouse stumble near their paws. Silently he stalked through the shadows, making no noise as he weaved around trashcans and deep puddles of murky water. Soon he was behind the boy, looking at the red jacket that covered his back.

The boy muttered something but it was inaudible over the pounding rain, he then moved to turn around but Madison blocked his way. The boy looked shocked at the sudden appearance of a strange man, and stood still as though frozen by the rain.

"Who the hell are you?" He growled, hands slowly being withdrawn from his pockets. Madison smiled and licked his lips again; this was going to be interesting.

"Why I am Scott Madison, former apprentice to Shou Tucker. I'm not quite as famous as you though, Edward Elric." He smiled when the boy's eyes widened in shock and some terror. Madison knew that the boy had known Shou Tucker before he had been killed by Scar; he also knew that Edward had seen the chimera that Tucker had made from his daughter and her dog.

"Move out of my fucking way." Ed hissed, raising his hands, ready to transmute. Madison was quicker though, with one swift movement he was right in front of Edward, holding both of his hands high above his head.

"Now now, we don't want to hurt your new master do we?" He laughed in the boy's face, relishing the look of pure horror on Ed's pale face.

"I'm not a dog." He snarled. Madison sighed and held both of Ed's hands with his left, while he reached into his pocket with his right hand.

"Your no dog, your right, but you are my experiment now. Silly child, don't you know children should stay with an adult before taking walks on such a rainy night as this?" He pulled the syringe from his pocket. Madison normally had one with him, since some of the people he caught would put up a pretty strong fight.

But he never gave Edward the chance as he forced the needle into the side of the boy's neck. He let out a squeal of terror and Madison let go of his hands, watching as the drugs slowly took effect on the young boy's body.

"What the hell…was that?" Ed asked as he swayed where he stood. Madison smiled as his eyes slowly glazed over and then closed. Before the boy could fall onto the hard stone below Madison had him in his arms.

"It's been such a long time since I've caught prey this wonderful before, normally its just young women or old men. Just my luck to catch a dog of the military, but soon you will be my dog." He smiled and lifted the limp body in his arms, hearing rasping breaths coming from the boy's open mouth. Madison assumed that when he fell into his arms the breath was knocked out of him.

The man carried Edward deeper into the dark alley, whistling innocently like a child being caught doing something bad. Madison's white lab coat soon disappeared into darkness, his whistling still hanging in the air.


	2. Chapter 1: Fifty Six

**Yay second chapter! I finished it in like two hours, since my brother is at a friends house and I finally have the computer. So yeah, this is probably going to be a long story, longer than my other story Just a Cold (which was 9 chapters). Next chapter is Al's point of view if you want to know, but it will be in second person. Every chapter that is in Ed's point of view will be in first person, cause I like writing like that, and most of my stories so far have been written from Ed's first person point of view.**

**So yeah enjoy and stuff, it makes me happy when people favorite this story and review it. Lovels you all, cause if I didn't I wouldn't bother uploading stories on here, lol. ^^  
**

* * *

Fifty Six

Where was I? Trying to remember the last couple hours before this hurt my head. I could vaguely remember an alleyway, a strange man and then nothing. Damn did my head hurt, like someone had hit me over the head with a metal bat.

I could tell that this place was lit with artificial lights, since I could see the florescent lights burning through my eyelids. I could also smell strange medicines, kinda like in a hospital, only these smelt more menacing. There was also that horrible smell that brought back memories that I had long since buried deep into the confides of my mind.

It was the scent that hung over our house after we had attempted human transmutation, the scent of forbidden taboo. My eyes darted open, I realized that I was right about the artificial lighting; damn I hated that type of light. I also noticed that I was strapped down so that I was lying on my right side, automail limbs tied to my flesh ones.

There was this strange humming from somewhere, I tried to turn my head but something was holding my neck in place. I couldn't see what it was, only that there was a silver dog tag that had _Ed_ scratched into it. I growled in anger, I wasn't somebody's fucking dog.

I wasn't really paying attention to the humming and suddenly realized that it was getting closer and closer, echoing off the walls of this place. The walls were white like a hospital, counters lining them. I shuttered when I saw an array of strange items placed neatly on them, they didn't look like hospital instruments that were meant to save peoples' lives. These looked like instruments that would possible kill people.

"Looks like someone is finally awake." A voice sounded from behind me. I tensed when I felt a hand run down my spine, slowly feeling each bone.

"Who are you?" I snarled, but my voice sounded weak. That's when I remembered this man shoving a needle into my neck, damn, he drugged me.

"You've already forgotten, that makes me sad." The man walked to stand in front of me. He was tall and wearing a long white lab coat and large glasses. He looked to be around his forties, with very short brown hair.

"Sorry, I don't really remember any details after I've been drugged." I hissed, narrowing my eyes. The man laughed and put a hand on my head, ruffling my bangs.

"I love your attitude, so fiery. I guess I should tell you my name again, but just one more time, I'm not known to repeat myself. My name is Scott Madison, former apprentice to Shou Tucker." Madison stood taller as he continued, "I helped him make his first chimera and was so upset to hear that both him and his other chimera were killed by Scar."

I snarled and thrashed around, trying to free myself from my bindings. "That man was a monster! He used his own daughter and her dog to make a fucking chimera!" I attempted to bite Madison's hand but he moved it away quickly, a smile on his face.

"Of course I knew that, science should always be put first shouldn't it state alchemist?" He leaned his face closer to mine, smiling evilly. I shuttered and he drew back a little.

"Science is what destroys families; if Tucker had chosen family over alchemy then his daughter would still be alive." I closed my eyes as the man laughed.

"I know your story Edward Elric, you and your brother trying to bring back your dead mother. You chose science over family then didn't you? Your brother lost his body and you lost an arm and leg." Madison continued laughing, the harsh sound echoing off the walls.

"Shut the fuck up!" I shrieked, opening my eyes to glare at him, pure hatred flowing through my veins. He slowly stopped laughing and looked at me, humor still sparkling in his eyes.

"Is that anyway to speak to your new master?" He asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"You'll find out in time, but first I have to mark you as my property." Madison turned away, his hands moving across one of the counters.

"What are you doing?" I asked, voice shaking slightly. He didn't respond, the only sounds were the clanging of metal tools hitting other metal tools. He then turned around, a piece of metal shaped as the letter 56.

"You know how famers know which animal is theirs and which is another's right country boy?" Madison asked, slipping a knife from out of his coat and sliding it carefully under my shirt. I shuttered, knowing the answer.

"You're branding me?" I gasped as he sliced my shirt off with one swift movement. He smiled and nodded, touching the metal with his finger, making it glow bright crimson with heat.

As soon as the metal touched the flesh of my left arm I let out a shriek. I had seen livestock being branded before, watching as three men held down a writhing cow as the fourth shoved the hot iron onto its flesh. I knew struggling would make it hurt more; the metal would move and burn even more of my skin than was intended.

I lay still, letting out screams of pain as the iron remained in contact with my skin. After about forty seconds Madison removed the metal and returned to rummaging around on his counters. I let out a sigh and let my tense body relax somewhat. The skin on my arm still stung, but not as bad as it had with the metal on it.

"You're my fifty sixth experiment." Madison explained, returning to my side with bandages and a syringe filled with a quarter of clear white fluid. "Fifty five was a success, but she killed herself a week ago. That's how I found you; I don't experiment with more than one person at a time. I normally wait in that alley for someone like you to stumble in, and then they become mine."

"That's sick."

"Well that's how I work. From now on I'm your master and you are fifty six, the only reminder of name is on that little silver tag on your collar." He said as he bandaged my arm, carefully wrapping the linen around the burned flesh.

"So I'm like your dog?" I asked, furious at the man. He smiled and undid my restraints. I sat up as soon as my legs were free and began to raise my hands but he laughed.

"I wouldn't try to use alchemy if I were you. The tag on your collar serves a bigger purpose than reminding you of your old name. You see it can detect when alchemy is about to happen, if it realizes that your about to use alchemy you'll get a nice little shock. Not enough to kill you, just enough to stun you for a little."

"That's messed up." I hissed, lowering my hands and placing them on the cool metal table below me. Madison smiled again and raised the syringe.

"Might as well tell you that this is morphine. A quarter of it will just make you drowsy and make pain go away. Half of this syringe will make you pass out for a good five hours and the whole syringe will make you fall asleep forever." He pressed the needle into the skin under the bandages and pressed down on the syringe.

"Since there is still some in your system you may fall back asleep before I can get you to your cell." Madison helped me stand on shaking legs and led me down the hall, holding my left hand. I could feel the effects of the morphine taking slowly taking over. The hall spun a little and the stinging in my arm stopped.

Soon my eyes were closing and I was almost ready to fall over. As soon as I thought I would pass out right there I heard a door opening then I was pushed into a dark room. I looked around the room groggily, seeing that it looked like one of those old time prison cells with the bars. There was a pile of blankets in the corner and I gladly flopped down on them, curling up under a thin blanket.

The door closed and I heard Madison's footsteps slowly become quieter as he walked down the hall. Then I heard nothing more.


	3. Chapter 2: Missing

**Sorry for not updating in so long, my brother is in love with world of warcraft and every time I get time on the computer I'm on WOW too, lol. I've had this who chapter planned out for weeks as well as the ones after it. The next chapter takes place two and a half months later and is in Ed's POV. Yeah, I hope to have it up soon, since I have tons of little doodles of chimera Ed looking at me like "finish the damn story bitch, people want to know what will happen!" yes, I talk to myself at night like that, I'm starting to think that I have multiple personalities, and they are all fighting with me inside my head ^^**

**Oh well, don't want to bore you all with my weirdness, please favorite and review, it makes me happy =D  
**

* * *

Missing

Al ran down the halls of the main building that was central headquarters, worry and concern making him run faster, clanging iron footsteps echoing down the hallway. Edward Elric had been missing for around six hours now after storming out of the barracks over a stupid disagreement, Al secretly hoped that he had went to Mustang's office but knew that he probably wasn't there. His brother hated Colonel Mustang with a burning passion.

He slowed once he reached the door, hesitant at first to knock. What if Ed wasn't there? What if Mustang got angry that he had vanished without a trace? Even though he didn't need to breathe Al felt the armor that housed his soul sigh, gently knocking on the Colonel's door.

"Who's there?" He recognized the voice of Hawkeye; he also heard the faint click of a gun being loaded. He tried not to laugh a little, she was always overly cautious.

"It's just me Alphonse; does Ed happen to be with you two?" Al heard silence, and then hushed voices.

"He's not with you?" Hawkeye asked as she opened the door to let him in. Al saluted then slowly walked into Mustang's office.

"No, we had a fight over something stupid and he ran off. That was six hours ago, I kinda hoped that he was with you."

"Well he isn't" Mustang's cold voice sounded from behind his desk. The man had his hands folded together in front of his face, so that only his dark gray eyes covered partially by even darker hair could be seen.

"I figured that." Al walked over to stand in front of the Colonel's desk, looking down at him. Mustang sighed and closed his eyes.

"Something's been going on in central that I didn't want to tell you two about." He said quietly, opening his eyes to focus on Al's expressionless face.

"What?"

"There have been murders; most of the people that have been found dead have been missing for at least two weeks, three months at the most. The bodies have been turning up in dark alleys around central, most of them are deformed and are normally a cross between some animal."

"So someone has been making Chimeras and using the people of Central as guinea pigs?" Al asked, horrified at the thought of his brother's deformed body turning up somewhere. He shivered and fell to his knees as though his body couldn't support him anymore.

"Yes, we have a suspect by the name of Scott Madison. He was once Shou Tucker's apprentice and is very absorbed in his work. We talked to him after Tucker turned his daughter into a chimera and he thought it was a brilliant idea. The man is sick and will do anything to finish his work."

"How many bodies have there been so far?"

"Fifty five, the last one was female and looked a lot like a dog. I'm glad you weren't here then; the poor thing looked a lot like Nina. But the strange thing about the body was that it hadn't been butchered like the previous ones."

"What was different?"

"There was a single slash mark across its neck, self inflicted by the look of it. It had a sharp piece of metal in its deformed paw that was covered in blood."

"How do you know there aren't more bodies?"

"Because Madison likes to mark his chimeras, each one had a number, and up until now we have found fifty five. If Madison has gotten to Ed then he would be number fifty six."

Al flinched, how could someone do that to human beings? It was sick and wrong, branding them then turning them into strange beasts. Mustang stood up from his chair and walked around his desk until he was facing Hawkeye.

"I want you to organize four search parties, each with five men, Madison is dangerous and if Fullmetal has been taken by him then we have to be extra careful. He probably knows that he caught a state alchemist."

"Yes sir." Hawkeye saluted before darting out of the office in search of men to join the search. Al just stayed on the floor, staring off into space.

_'Brother we'll find you before you become like the others. Even if you are a chimera by the time we find you I'll find any way possible to change you back to normal. I promise'_


	4. Chapter 3: Master

**Yes, thank god for world of warcraft maintenance days! I can get on the computer to work on my fanfic for once! lol I've had this whole chapter planned out for weeks, I've had it planned out since I started the first chapter. The chapter is Ed's POV and stuff, sorry if he sounds brainwashed, cause he's supposed to be kinda like that I guess, since chimeras' aren't that smart...**

**My writing has gotten so much better! I can tell just from this chapter that it is. I'm really loving it now, I think it's from reading so many great fanfics and listening to music over and over again. I'll lay in my room for hours and listen to music, I really like Flyleaf and when I'm done uploading this chapter I'll probably go in my room and listen to them some more and get the next chapter ready in my head.**

**So enjoy, favorite and review. I'm always happy to look in my email's inbox and see 10 messages relating to this story. I'm glad to just have one review at the moment but I at least want 5, that's not to much to ask right?**

**lol, here I go on and on again, yeah I'm hyper when I don't sleep. So I shall stop and let you read the chapter, if you seriously read this whole thing you deserve a cookie *hands cookie to you*  
**

* * *

Master

It's so dark here, cold and quiet. The only light is the blinking red light of the I.V connected to my left wrist, the only warmth from the thin blankets below me, the only sound is of my pained breathes. Sometimes if I'm lucky master will come down the hall, flicking on a light to illuminate outside my cell. He sometimes talks to me, telling me words that he wants me to repeat after him. Master will also ask me questions, like what my name is or his name, if I get them wrong I get kicked. My ribs are still sore from the last beating, sometimes when he's frustrated he'll come here and kick me until I howl in pain. Master always apologizes though and gently rubs a hand down my back, saying soothing words to me.

At least the painful transmutations are over and done with. Master tells me to forget everything about being human, just to focus on being his loyal dog. I've forgotten most of my past, my name, details of my life and familiar faces. There's one thing that won't leave my head even though I try and try to forget.

Sometimes in my sleep I see a suit of armor walking next to me, calling me 'big brother' and sometimes telling me to hurry up or we'll miss the next train. I can't remember the armor's name, only that it starts with an A…maybe someday I'll remember it but now my head is too fuzzy, sometimes simple thoughts give me a massive headache.

I also remember what I looked like before I was turned into this…this thing. I try so desperately to forget but it will never go away. I can clearly see the face of a teenage boy, golden eyes glowing as bright as his braided blond hair. I know that's my face, well my old face, and it hurts to think of what I look like now.

I look nothing like a human, my face as well as my body resemble that of a starved dog. Light brown fur covers my body instead of fair human skin, scars that have long since healed stand out through the thin fur. Long blond hair reaches from the top of my head down my neck to where it ends at the center of my abnormally thin back. My tail is also has the same blond hair hanging limply from it.

The only thing about my face that hasn't changed from my memories is the golden eyes. They still look human, well more human than the rest of my body. Sometimes I'll catch my reflection in the bowl of water that master leaves for me. At first panic will flow through me, who is this strange dog thing looking back at me. When I see the golden eyes though I remember who I am, or who I was.

Master calls me fifty six, but my collar is engraved with the name Ed. I can't remember my full name or last name, only the names Ed and fifty six float through my head.

Suddenly my thoughts are broken by the blinding white lights outside the bars of my cell. My tail waves across the dirty floor happily, master has come to see me. I hear his footsteps echo off the walls as he nears, the sound of keys clinking together the only other sounds. But oh glorious sounds, the light may be blinding me but its light and the dark has retreated to the corners of this hell.

Master's silhouette blocks some of the florescent light as he fumbles with his keys, finding the right one to open my cell door. Once he finds it he opens the door and walks in, stopping to kneel beside me.

"Master." I bark in a grated, morphed voice. But behind it I know he can hear the happiness, feel that I know I'm not forgotten in this dark place.

"Hello Fifty six." He says simply, lowering a hand to scratch behind my ears. I close my eyes and let my tail thump up and down in utter happiness. I can feel the concern and caring flow from his hand down to my body, I know master would never leave me alone in this place.

"How do you feel?" He asks, not stopping in his gentle strokes behind my ears. I open one eye to look over at him. Everything hurts, my bones and muscles hurt the most though, like every bone was broken then I was forced to run for hour upon hours.

"Hurts…" I whimper. Master lets out a sad sigh and gently runs his hand down my back; I know he can feel each of the delicate bones of my spine through the thin fur. His hand moves slowly down to my side, feeling my ribs, careful not to touch them to hard.

"I know and I'll make it better. Are you hungry or anything? You'll starve to death if you don't eat something." His hand moves back up to my head, continuing in his scratching behind my ears.

"No, hurts too much…" I whimper and lean against his knee slightly, looking up into his face with pained gold eyes. Again master sighs and with his other hand he feels around in his coat pocket. After a couple seconds he withdraws a syringe, filled halfway with morphine.

"I don't like giving you morphine, you could get addicted to it and that would make all this worse. I'll give it to you just this once, I can't stand those eyes." He smiles and gently lifts up my left paw, careful not to disturb the needle that is imbedded through my skin into one of my veins.

Ever so gently he pushes the needle into my front leg, pushing down on the plunger quickly. Master sets my arm back down on one of the blankets, still petting the back of my head with gentle hands. He slips his coat off and covers me with it; the warm jacket instantly makes my body temperature rise. It's not so cold now, it's not dark or silent anymore either. I know master has to leave eventually, but he'll check on me tomorrow and that empty feeling in my heart will become full again until he leaves.

"Sleep Fifty six, I'll be back tomorrow to see you, okay?" He asks, stroking his hand down my back slowly. I nod and let my head drop to rest on my paws. The right metal arm gets annoying at times but at least I have an arm there, it reminds me of my human self at times and makes me feel better.

My eyes slowly close, the light from the hallway glowing faintly from behind my eye lids. I wish that this would be my life from now on; being in the light with master gently petting me and telling me that he loves me. I love master too, even though I don't really tell him he seems to know.

I know he never means to hurt me, sometimes he forgets that I can feel pain and will kick me or cut me with a knife. As soon as he's done though he'll tell me how sorry he is, he'll stitch up my wounds and hold me in his arms, telling me how much he loves me and that he's so sorry.

These thoughts echo in my head like masters footsteps as he entered the hallway as I fall asleep. Even in my sleep I feel the comforting hand run through my mane of blond fur, gently untangling it with kind fingers.


	5. Chapter 4: Good and Bad

**YAY! Finished it in like 6 hours! My brother's friend took the computer earlier today so I had to finish it now (it's 9:40) so sorry if the ending isn't really good. I'm tired and I have a headache and really really want to curl up in my bed and read a book (or FMA manga ^^). So hope you enjoy and thank you all for the reviews I have received so far. ^^**

**Luvels you all!  
**

* * *

Good and Bad

Damn, I'm in the cold darkness again; I'm somewhat used to it now though. I don't have any sense of time down here; master tells me that I've been with him for three months now and that it has been around two weeks since the painful transmutation. I sigh; resting my head on my left paw, the fur below is slightly warmer than the cold metal arm.

Master visits me every day, and he's stopped beating me all together. Sure he gets mad when I answer a question wrong, like my name. I forget to say Fifty six and say Ed instead, for that I normally get smacked on the head and have to listen to his sharp words. But master's kind to me, for the first week after the transmutation he visited, when I was in pain he'd give me something to make it go away. He's been coming to see me every day since, even though I'm not in pain. He'll just come to pet me for a little and talk to me. Master will also bring some food and water into my cell when he visits, since I'm not in so much pain anymore I'm starting to eat again, but master still says that I'm too thin.

The lights flick on and illuminate the hallway outside the cell. I'm up instantly, tail wagging and ears pointed straight up. I pad over to the door and sit down in front of it, but not to close or the bottom of the door will catch my paws. My mouth is open, tongue lolling out as I pant happily; when I hear his footsteps get closer my tail wags faster. Then he's in front of the door, setting down a bowl of food and water down to find his keys in his lab coat pockets.

"Master! Master! Master!" I bark, standing up to pace in front of the door, excited by his arrival. I hear him laugh and the sound of keys entering a lock.

"Fifty six! Fifty six! Fifty six!" Master calls back, his voice sounding just as happy as mine. The door opens and I jump back, avoiding the door as it smacks into the bared wall.

"Master bring food?" I ask, looking up at him, eyes locked on one of the bowls in his hands. He smiles and sets both of them down gently, as soon as they are on the floor I'm at them. I don't care that the dog food is dry and bland, so long as its food that's fine with me. I can hear him laughing over my rabid crunching, that's the only thing that gets on my nerves, the sound of the dry food crunching when I chew it. As soon as the small bowl is empty I lap from the cool water, it feels good running down my dry throat. Once both bowls are empty I sit back and look up at master, I'm happy to see a smile on his face.

"Good Fifty six." He says, patting my head gently. I sniff his arm, kinda hoping that he has more food on him. I know he can only feed me small portions of food or I'll throw it back up, but maybe if I beg he'll give me some more. Master kneels down and looks into my eyes.

"You know I can't feed you anymore, you'll get sick and you know that. Tomorrow I'll bring in a treat for you, how about that?" I bark and wag my tail happily, licking his hand.

"Yes! Yes!" I yap, nuzzling my head into his hand more, enjoying the feel of his warm flesh touching my furry head. Then I prick my ears up, something sounds wrong…

"What is it?" Instantly master is up, standing in front of me, guarding me from any unseen threat. I stand up as well, letting my ears fall back and the fur on my spine rise. I can smell people, and by the sound of their footsteps around three or four. I bare my teeth and snarl, hearing it echo off the lab walls.

"People, strangers…" I growl. They smell…different but familiar at the same time. They all smell like artificial air and of paper, but one of them has the distinct scent of metal…like my arm and leg…

Then I feel a blanket being thrown over me and my vision becomes blurred by a thin white sheet. I let out a yelp of surprise and fear, struggling against the hands that hold me.

"Fifty six calm down, these people are bad and they want to take you away from me. I have to hide you under this blanket and run. We have to hide…" I hear Master's footsteps running down the hall; feel my body being slammed into his over and over with each pounding stride. The sounds and smells of the intruders soon fades as we get farther and farther away, but I still feel like they'll get us, like we can't escape no matter what…

A breeze blows around us, whipping at the blankets that cover my body. I can smell the scents of many different things, but this air smells so good either way, so fresh and clean. Then I hear a loud sound, a bang that echoes in my ears as well as the alley walls. Master screams and we both fall to the earth.

"Freeze!" A strange man yells, damn why does his voice sound so familiar? I want to peek out from below the blanket but am to scared of what I may see. What if master is dead?

"Just let me go and no harm will come to you." Master says calmly, his voice is shaking slightly in pain and shock but other than that he sounds fine. I can't stand it anymore, with one swift movement the blanket is off of me and I'm looking down at my master.

He's holding his left arm, blood leaking slowly out from beneath his fingers just a little below the shoulder. I walk over and sniff it, letting out a worried whine.

"Master hurt." I whimper, nosing his hand and licking at the wound. It's small and not too deep, but it still needs to be taken care of. I can hear gasps behind me but I ignore them, I need to get master's arm to stop bleeding.

"Fifty six, are you okay, they didn't get you too did they?" He asks, looking at me with concerned green eyes. I shake my head and continue to lap at the bloody cut.

"Havoc get Alphonse over here, tell him we found Fullmetal." That same voice says. I hear a small sound from a man as he runs from the alley. Alphonse…why does that name sound so familiar…why do all these voices sound familiar as well? What the hell is going on?

"Madison am I correct, that chimera that you have there is Fullmetal right?" I turn my head from licking master's wound to see a tall man with dark gray eyes and black hair. Beside him is a blond girl with golden brown eyes, a gun in her hand, aimed right for master's head. I quickly move to stand in front of him, letting out a low growl.

"Yes this is Fullmetal, but his name is Fifty six now and he's my dog." Master says, his voice has a hint of anger in it, making my growl louder. The girl gasps in horror and I cock my head to one side, why is she horrified? I'm a dog now aren't I, why the hell should she care?

"Big brother! You found big brother? Where is he?" Another familiar voice asks. I watch as a large suit of armor appears from around a corner, it's pupil less crimson eyes resting on me. That voice…that armor…it's the person from my dreams! He even calls me big brother like in the memory!

I almost want to walk over to him but stay beside master, the fur on my spine rising slightly. The armor lets out a gasp of sadness and horror and takes a hesitant step forward.

"Big brother, is that really you?" He reaches a hand out towards me and I snap at it. I don't know who this person is, whoever he is he's going to hurt master more. The armor moves his hand away in shock, letting out a gasp.

"Colonel, his collar says Ed on it, and he's got the number Fifty six branded on his left shoulder." The armor speaks, not taking his eyes off of me. I let out a snarl, baring my teeth for all of them to see.

"Go away…master hurt…leave!" I growl, letting out a loud snarl. Then I feel a tap on my shoulder, I turn my head to see master looking at me. The look in his eye says 'lets get out of here now; I'll run ahead of you and keep close'. I nod and watch as he stands up, holding his hands up in mock defeat.

"Fifty six run!" He yells, darting down the alley with me hard on his tail. The people behind us let out cries of shock and I hear the cocking of a gun…I turn my head around to see the lady pointing the gun at master's back, finger ready to pull the trigger…

Everything seemed to slow down as I leapt into the air, shielding master with my own body. Two shots echo in the alley and pain flows through me. I can tell I was hit in the left side and in the thigh above my metal limb. I howl in pain as I hit the ground and lie in a crumpled heap of fur and bone.

"Fifty six!" Master cries in horror. His footsteps get closer and I feel his hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

"Master…safe…now…" I pant out, sides heaving as I fought for breath, damn did I hurt. The armor was standing over me as well, looking down at me in terror.

"Big brother!" The armor screams, kneeling down to try to pet my side. I flinch away and look at master; he'll make it better like he did before right? I saw him sigh and he looked up at the black haired man.

"If I hand myself in will you fix him and keep him safe?" Master gently scratched behind my ears, instead of relaxing me I look up at him with horror filled eyes

"Master…no…" I cough up a mouthful of blood at the end of the sentence, gagging as I try to breath in air.

"We'll take him somewhere safe, don't worry. Hawkeye arrest him and take him to jail, Alphonse and I will take Ed to the…vet." The black haired man nods to the armor and I feel heavy metal arms lift me up. I struggle but the loss of blood has made me weak, I'm starting to get dizzy too.

"Master…Master…Master…Master!" I cry weakly, struggling against the armor's hold. But my vision begins to cloud and become fuzzy. I faintly hear master murmur something then the world disappeared into a dizzying blackness.


	6. Chapter 5: Air

**YAY! New chapter is up! I was in my room for hours listening to flyleaf, trying to get an idea for this chapter. Originally it was supposed to be longer and more depressing, but I like my short chapters and decided not to be a bitch for once and let Ed be happy *pets chimera Ed***

**So the next chapter is probably going to be some randomness then it will get depressing again, cause I'm a depressing person like that. The rest of what I left out of this may go into the next chapter but I don't really know yet, meh I'll leave the depressing parts out and stuff and only make it a happier chapter (Its not going to be all sunshine and butterflies, don't worry)**

**I don't know when it will be up, cause my main computer is broken. It keeps shutting off and so my dad said that he shall take it into work next week or something. So I have to us my backup computer and the word document sucks XP but meh whatever.**

**So enjoy and stuff, luvels you all and thank you for all the reviews and favorites that I have received so far! ^^  
**

* * *

Air

I know I'm asleep, but the dream seems so real…I know it was real just a little while ago…now I'm stuck reliving that nightmare.

_Me and Master running down the dark alley…the cocking of a gun from somewhere far off…leaping in front of the bullets meant to kill my master…pain and blood flowing onto the alley floor…_

I howl with sadness and pain, letting the dream fade away. Even though my eyes are closed I can tell I'm in a strange place. It smells familiar, kind of like Master's lab. It smells unnaturally clean, the scents of rubbing alcohol and medicine lingers in the air. I can hear the barking of other animals, muffled cries of pain or loneliness. I can't understand what they are saying, but their cries tell me everything I want to hear.

I open my eyes slowly, taking in the strange place around me. I'm in a dog cage, metal walls surround my left and right sides but the front looks like a small glass door. I try to stand up but wince as the movement makes my wounds hurt even more. I flop down on the soft blankets below me and rest my muzzle on my paws, whimpering sadly.

Where is master? Did he take me here or did the armor and strange man? Where the hell am I?

Suddenly the glass door opens and a hand reaches in slowly. I look up to see a young woman with long brown hair reaching in; her blue eyes are filled with kindness and concern.

"Good your awake, poor boy." She whimpers, placing her hand behind my ear and scratching carefully. I close my eyes and feel my tail wag with pleasure, at least she seems nice and I don't think she'll hurt me.

"Are you hungry, you must be, poor thing you look starved." With her other hand she places a small bowl of food into the cage, withdrawing her hand from the back of my head. I sniff it hesitantly, could this be a trap? Maybe she's just acting nice so she can poison me.

"Silly, the food's okay. After you eat I'll take you to see your owner okay?" My ears prick up at that, master is here? I sniff the food again, it smells different from what master gives me and instead of dry food it looks soft. I instantly begin to eat it and soon the whole bowl is clean, like there was nothing in it to begin with.

"Wow you sure were hungry; let's go see your owner and then you can go home." The girl moves back from the cage and begins to coax me out of it. I slowly and carefully pad out of the cage, making sure not to open my bandaged wounds. She smiles and attaches a leash to my collar then begins to lead me down a brightly lit hallway. I look around at the walls to see similar cages, dogs and cats sleeping in them. In some cases they are up and making noises, the dogs barking loudly while the cats let out small mews of confusion.

I can see a door at the end of this hall and I try to walk towards it faster, but the girl holds me back, laughing slightly. "You really want to go home don't you?" She asks, walking at her slow pace towards the door. Home? Was where I lived with master a home? It seemed more like a jail than a home? And what really was a home? I ponder these questions as she leads me out the door and into a big bright room.

It's not lit by artificial light like the hallway was; sunlight is shinning through large windows, illuminating the whole room. There are more animals out here as well, I look around and see dogs, cats and even a brightly colored bird letting out harsh squawks.

"Here he is, all bandaged up and ready to go home." The girl leads me away and I'm forced to look forward, seeing who I'm going with. The man with the black hair and gray eyes is looking at me, eyes impossible to read. The armor walks slowly towards me, reaching a hesitant hand out.

"So he's free to go right?" The man asks as the armor takes the leash from the girl with his other hand. I sniff the metal hand and get many different scents, blood, steel, and a familiar smell. The armors hand has my scent on it, I knew he carried me here but the scent isn't mine alone.

"Ed?" The armor asks tentatively. I rub my head against his hand, letting him know that's its okay, that I trust him.

"Saved me." I whisper into the metal hand, smiling and closing my eyes. That's all the proof I need, he saved me from bleeding out in the alley and that counts for something. I guess he's not evil, but the man still scares me slightly.

The man and woman are talking to each other about my medications and other things but I ignore it, focusing more on the armor than their conversation.

"Do you know who I am?" The armor asks, leaning in close so the girl won't hear me talk. I look into his eyes and carefully examine the emotions that are in that pupil less crimson gaze. I can seen concern, fear and love coloring his gaze. I can remember the memory of the armor calling me big brother and telling me to hurry up, but his name escapes me.

"Yes." I whisper. His gaze brightens at that.

"What's my name?" He presses, voice echoing inside the armor. I know there is no body housed inside, probably only a soul judging by his strange eyes.

"Name…name…name…" I mutter, trying with all my might to think of it, but nothing comes to me. I shake my head sadly, "don't know."

"It's okay; you've been through a lot. You'll remember it soon. I might as well tell you though, it's Al." He says, gently patting my head. I smile a little.

"Al…Al…Al" I repeat, trying to remember it. Al laughs quietly, standing up and looking over at the dark haired man.

"Alphonse we can go now." The man says, casting a quick glace in my direction. Al nods and leads me out of the building, following the man towards a strange thing with four huge black circular paws. I whimper and shrink away from it, tucking my tail in between my legs in terror.

"What is that?" I ask, looking from the strange thing to Al. He sighs and gently rubs my head.

"It's called a car; it takes you places really fast. It's like a little bed in the back; you can lay down in it." He carefully lifts me up in his arms and carries me the rest of the distance towards the car.

"Car good?" I ask as he opens a door and pushes me into the back of it. Al was right; the back of it is soft and comfortable. I settle down, curling up in a ball near the other door, leaning slightly on it.

"Yes the car is good." He laughs and carefully gets in the back with me while the man gets in the front. He puts a key into part of the car and a loud roaring sound echoes through the back. I'm up instantly, shaking in terror and growling.

"It's okay Ed, the car makes these sounds." Al places his hand on my back and forces me to sit down. I unwillingly let my body fall down onto the soft bed thing, my muscles still tense.

"Is it angry?" I ask, shaking still as I feel the car move from under me. The man in the front smiles slightly and looks back at us.

"It's not angry; it's just a little loud." He says gently. I let my muscles relax a little, if this thing decides to attack me it's in for a rude awakening. That's when I look out the window that's in the door; I can see things going past us in a blur of strange colors. Gray, blue, green, brown, all these colors fly past the window. I sit up and rest my metal paw on the window, opening my mouth and letting my tongue loll out as I pant happily.

"Want me to open the window?" Al asks, "The wind feels good." I nod and feel him opening the window by hitting a small switch. I move my paw as the window retreats into the car, leaving a hole in the door. I shove my head out of the window and take in a gulp of fresh air, savoring the tastes and scents that fly around me.

"Feels good! I bark, looking around at my surroundings. Tall buildings reaching into the sky, people walking past us, even other cars blowing past us at fast speeds. I wag my tail and shake my head, feeling the wind tug at my fur.

"I'm glad you like it, I can take you outside everyday if you want." Al says, petting my back gently. I pull my head back into the car and turn to face him.

"Yes! Smells and feels good." I smile and leap into his arms, licking the helmet of the armor. Al laughs and rubs my head. I don't care that licking the armor leaves that metallic taste in my mouth, I feel at ease with Al. It's strange; it feels like some lost connection is being found again.

Maybe soon I'll remember who he is, and who I am as well.


	7. Chapter 6: Who am I

**Two chapters in one day, you all are lucky and stuff, lol. Yeah when I get bored I type and stuff. So yes, this is one of my less depressing chapters, but it gets a little sad in the end, sorry. I'm normally a really deep person, not one to write a poem about happy bunnies over writing one about broken hearts. So yeah, the next chapter is depressing and stuff, then after that I don't know, haven't planned that far. The next chapter is like part 3 of chapter 5 (it was supposed to be one whole chapter but I like short chapters apposed to long ones)**

**Hope you enjoy and thank you for the reviews and favorites. Me and Ed chimera luvels you *hugs you all that are reading this***

**Byez and stuff, now back to sitting in my room listening to flyleaf (on a side note I was considering naming this chapter "Red Sam" for the song I was listening to while typing this but meh, who am I fits better. If you have time look up the song, its good, both the real one and the acoustic version)  
**

* * *

Who am I

The small apartment's comforting, it doesn't smell like medication and there are barely any dark corners. Windows highlight one side of the living room as Al calls it. He also says that there are two bedrooms, one for me and one for him, he also told me to stay out of his room because he needed to clean it. I don't care if he doesn't want me in there, there's enough room here for me to be happy.

"So how do you like it?" Al asks as I sit down on the floor, feeling the soft fabric with my left paw. The whole floor is covered in this pale cream blanket, it's kind of soft and fluffy, but it's not as comfortable as a real blanket.

I look up at him and let out a bark of happiness, "big." Is all I can say. Sure my cell was big, but not as big as this apartment, and it wasn't nearly as comforting.

Al laughs and gently pats my head with his large metal hand. He told me that he is just a soul in armor, that he can't feel anything. No pain, cold or exhaustion, how I wish I had that when I was with master.

He stops as his hand reaches my collar, slowly feeling over the rough leather. "What's this?" He asks, feeling the thing carefully.

"Collar." I whimper, even though his touch is gentle the skin below is still raw from having the collar rubbing up against it for so long. He gently grabs the collar, reaching around to the back of my neck with both hands. I squirm and let out a cry of fear, it hurts where he's touching the collar and I don't know what he's doing. Suddenly there's a loud snap and the collar falls to the floor with a dull thud.

"That's better isn't it?" Al asks, kneeling down to examine my neck, looking at the ring of furless pink skin that runs all the way around my neck.

"Yes." I sigh and relax, looking at the collar and noticing the small silver tag. I gently lift my head down and grasp the leather in my jaws, lifting it up for Al to look at.

"It says Ed…" He murmurs, looking down at me, "Do you know who Ed is?" He asks.

"Yes, Fifty six Ed." I bark, knowing that I'm right. Why would Ed be engraved on my collar if it wasn't my name? Well what my name used to be.

"Why are you named Fifty six if your name is Ed?" I nod towards my left shoulder and feel Al move the hair out of the way, taking in the 56 branded there.

"See? Fifty six." I state simply, pawing at the fuzzy ground in curiosity, sniffing the strange fibers. I look back up to see the armor looking at me, soul filled eyes glowing brighter in the helmet.

"He branded you…" Al says, shock and horror forming in his voice. I nod, what's so bad about branding, sure it hurt but that's my name now, right?

"I'm Ed, yes?" I ask, standing up on two legs, placing my front paws on the armor's knees, looking into his crimson eyes. He laughs and pats me on the head.

"Yes your name is Ed, is there anything else you remember?" He asks, still petting my head, avoiding the painful skin around my neck. I close my eyes and think, slowly remembering the memory of Al.

"Big brother." I begin to repeat the words from my memory, opening my eyes to look at him, "Hurry up or we'll miss the next train." He looks at me in shock, letting out a gasp as though he really was breathing.

"I know you, yes?" I cock my head to one side, "Al…brother?" I ask, confused slightly.

Al looks at me, still shocked. He composes himself enough to give a reply to my question. "Yes you know me, you're my big brother and I'm your little brother."

I smile, happy that I was right. I was glad that I was with someone I had once known, and to make it better I had a brother.

"Little brother! Little brother!" I bark over and over, overjoyed that I was one step closer to remembering who I was.

Al laughed and patted my head some more, scratching behind my ears like master had done. "Do you remember anything else?" He asks, still scratching behind my ears.

There was one thing that master told me to forget that I never did. Instantly my happiness dissolves, like ice in the sun.

"Blond hair, gold eyes, braided hair." I whimper, my ears lying flat against my head, shaking in terror and sadness. "Me yes?"

Al looks at me, sadness coloring his gaze. He nods and looks at the ground as I let out a howl of sorrow. I knew that the face was mine, now I look nothing like the reflection in the mirror. What the hell am I now? Some weird mutant dog that can't even remember who he was.

"No! No! No! Who am I?" I wail, almost hoping for an answer from Al. I leap from his lap and out of his arms, pacing around the room in a frenzy, shaking my head back and forth.

"Big brother, its okay, your okay." Al whispers, reaching towards me. I flinch and leap from his touch, falling over onto the floor.

"Not okay…scared…help…" I whimper, looking up at him with desperate eyes. He lowers his hand so it can rest on my right shoulder, this time I want his comfort, and I crave it.

"I'll help you; I'll make you all better." Al whispers, pulling me into his arms. I bury my head in his metal chest, it's uncomfortable but at least its better than lying on the ground whimpering.

"Promise?" I ask, voice muffled by the metal that surrounds my mouth.

"Promise." Al says, standing up and walking out of the room, towards my bedroom. He opens the door, still holding me securely in his arms. He then places me on the bed where I flop down gratefully, just wanting to rest for a little.

"Love you." I whisper, closing my eyes as Al sits next to me on the soft bed.

"I love you too big brother." He says, petting me until I fall into a deep dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 7: Truth

**As promised a depressing chapter. Cause I'm a bitch like that, and I also was listening to my immortal over and over. Yes, so don't get mad at me or anything, things will get better and stuff. My main computer will hopefully be fixed in like a day or so (cause my dad needs to fix the power switch) then I can work on this without my brother randomly sneaking up on me and saying "HI KEARA!" really loud (yes my name is Keara, little fact about me. I also means dark ^^ suits me). **

**So yes enjoy and stuff, me and chimera Ed thank you so much for the reviews and favs and hope to get more. Luvels you all! ^^  
**

* * *

Truth

I wake up to darkness, fear beginning to engulf me. I wasn't back in that cell was I? No I couldn't be, it's warmer here and if I listen close enough I can hear crickets chirping there midnight songs from outside the window.

I stand up and sigh, padding over to the window. It's dark outside, the crescent moon hovering over the city, casting silver light down on the rooftops. Stars feebly try to shine through the harsh streetlights; some stars are able to win the battle while others seem to fade away. I wish the window was open; I desperately want to smell the night air, feel the cool breeze running through my fur like it had in the car.

Then I remembered what Al had said, that he would take me outside when I wanted to be free of the house. I smile and look around the room for the familiar suit of armor but there is no mass of steel sitting in a corner, no glowing crimson eyes in the darkness. I sigh and walk towards the door, maybe he's in his room or something.

I stop, right paw hovering in the air. Al told me not to go in that room…would he hurt me like master did if I disobeyed orders? I shivered and sat down in front of the door, trying to pick up any sound that would tell me if there was someone else in the apartment. There are clanking sounds from the living room, like he's pacing or just fidgeting on the couch.

I smile wickedly, what could be hiding in Al's room? I had a right to know, since I was his older brother after all. I raise my paw and gently push the door open, careful not to make it creak. I stalk from the room, down the small dimly lit hallway towards his room. My ears are turned back, checking for any sounds of approaching armor, but it seems that Al doesn't notice that I'm up and slowly creeping towards his room.

The door appears in front of me, a dull dark brown door looming above me. I slowly open the door, letting some of the halls light creep into the room. Once I see that no one is in there I open the door all the way and pad in, looking around.

It seems like a normal room, a bed in one corner next to a nightstand with a small lamp on it. A mirror hangs on the opposite wall, facing the bed. I look at the carpeted floor and notice papers strewn around. Some are wrinkled and lying in a pile in the corner, but most of them are just thrown around the room, blanketing the floor in a sea of dull white.

Then I see what the papers say:

**Missing Person**

** Name: Edward Elric aka the Fullmetal Alchemist**

** Age: 14**

** Height: 5ft. 4in.**

** Weight: 100lbs.**

** If found please contact Alphonse Elric**

I instantly flinch away from the papers, taking in everything that's written on them. Then a flash of gold catches my eye and I'm forced to look at the top of the paper, I regret my decision instantly.

It's the face from my memories, golden eyes, blond hair held back in a braid. I let out a howl of pain, my heart and mind feel like someone's shoving daggers into them. I take the nearest paper in my jaws and rip it to shreds in sorrow and anger. Every paper near me gets the same fate, torn to shreds then thrown across the room.

But golden eyes look back up at me, the name Edward Elric seems to stand out from all the words. I let out another howl and rip up every paper that I can find in the room, hating what I have become.

I finally remember who I am now; I remember everything about my human life. Human transmutation…losing my arm and leg…automail surgery…becoming a state alchemist…being turned into this thing…

I look in the mirror that's near me now, glaring at the reflection that seems to stare back at me innocently. The dog's mouth still has shreds of paper and saliva dripping from it, eyes narrowed into golden slits, ears turned back in anger and fear. I don't want to look anymore; instead of turning away I back up, still staring at the mirror.

I rear up on my hind legs like some strange horse and take off, charging towards the mirror as fast as I can go. I feel the shards of glass cut deep into my forehead; they fly around me and slash my neck and shoulders, soft to the touch like caressing fingers. One of the reflective shards embeds itself deep into my head while another flies past me to slash open the bullet wound on my side.

I fall to the floor amid the broken glass, feeling the shards pricking my stomach and paw pads. I can feel blood running down my face, dripping onto the floor to form into a pool of thick crimson water.

"Big Brother!" Al cries, his clanging footsteps getting closer and closer. I hear him gasp and then feel him next to me, carefully picking me up in his arms. He carries me away from the room, away from the horrors of the truth. I whimper and cough up a mouthful of blood, the blood from my head is leaking into my open mouth, nearly choking me.

"Edward Elric…Edward Elric…Edward Elric…" I whisper, voice horse from howling. Al sets me gently on the couch and leaves the room, returning quickly with a towel and first aid kit.

"I told you not to go in there." Al says gently, taking tweezers out from the small white box. I whimper as he gently tugs on the shard that's embedded in my head, pulling it out carefully. Blood spurts out, running down my muzzle and dripping from my nose onto the floor. He quickly bandages the cut and moves to the glass in my side.

"Help…me…please…" I whimper cringing in pain as Al pulls the glass from my side, re-bandaging the open wound. "I remember…everything now…"

"Oh Ed!" He cries, holding me in a tight embrace as I howl my sorrows into his chest. I wrap my paws around his shoulders, whimpering in sadness.

"What am I now…a monster…" I pull away from his embrace and slink over to the corner of the room, tail dragging behind me. I curl into a ball in the corner, facing away from Al.

"No Ed, your not a monster, your just a little…different than before." I stand up in anger, growling at Al.

"Different? Different! Not human…not dog…what am I? Beast…monster…thing." I howl and fall to the ground again, covering my eyes with my paws. "Kill me…not meant to be alive…messed up…failure…"

"I'm not killing you! I'll make you better no matter what. Big brother I promised you that I would, I don't care what it takes you'll be back to normal soon!" Al cries voice full of agony, like his heart is being broken like mine is. I look up at him, suddenly feeling tears run from my eyes. Wait, tears? Dogs don't cry do they?

"Sorry…sorry…help…please…" I stand up and stumble over to him, falling into his outstretched arms, tired from everything that has happened in less than an hour.

"I'll help don't worry, big brother it's okay." Al whimpers, curling me close to his body, trying to comfort me the best that he can. I nod and close my eyes, whimpering and crying into his arms until sleep overtakes me.


	9. Chapter 8: Walk

**YAY two chapters in one day yet again. See what I can accomplish when my main computer is all dead and stuff? lol. So yeah this was going to be one chapter but I have to make two, cause I like my chapters to at least reach 1,000 words, no more no less. Things are going to get kinda weird I guess, cause Madison has escaped (BUM BUM BUM BUM!) lol. Enjoy and stuff.**

* * *

Walk

I lay on the bed in my room, dozing slightly. I was still a little depressed from finding out my past but that was wearing off slowly. Al was constantly at the library, brining home books that could possible reveal the answers to making me normal again.

Right now I was waiting for him to come home so he could take me outside for a walk. I enjoy them a lot, smelling so many different scents, seeing so many different sights, sometimes even tackling a small dog walking by. Even though I was still weak those tiny little dogs couldn't beat me, Al sometimes tells me that he thinks that Madison mixed me with a German Sheppard, just because of my height. At least he didn't mix me with a stupid yapping poodle.

The door opens and slams against the wall with a loud bang. Instantly I'm up, running towards the door to make sure it's not an intruder. I can smell the familiar scent of Al so I slow down, padding towards the living room where he's pacing, looking at the ground.

"What's wrong?" I ask, leaping onto the couch next to him, watching the large armor pace back and forth.

"Madison escaped from prison, he's on the loose and they tell me he's looking for you." Al continues pacing, not bothering to look up at me. I feel a cold chill run down my back; my blood seems to freeze solid in my veins.

"W-w-what?" I whimper, cringing into the couch as though it will hide me. Al raises his head and fixes me with a concerned crimson stare.

"He wants to experiment on you more; I'm worried that he'll try to get in the house." I shiver at the thought, if that bastard even steps foot in this house I'll rip him to shreds. I leap off the couch and rub up against Al's leg, whimpering slightly.

"Walk?" I ask hopefully, maybe he'll let me out for just a little. Al laughs and reaches down to scratch behind my ears.

"Fine, but not a long one and you have to eat something before we leave. Mustang's coming over in an hour or so to check up on you, he'll be mad that you still look like a skeleton." He laughs and heads towards the kitchen and I follow him eagerly, I just realized how hungry I was.

"I went shopping and got something for you other than dog food." Al says as he opens the cupboard and pulls out a small can of tuna. "I heard tuna's good for dogs too." He says carefully.

"Better than milk." I growl, sitting on the floor, watching him open the can with a small can opener.

"You've always hated milk." Al laughs and places the tuna in a ceramic bowl. He sets it on the floor in front of me, as soon as it's on the floor I dig in. He backs away as I madly devour every last bit of tuna.

"Damn Ed, could you eat a little slower and cleaner? God, it's like I haven't fed you in weeks." I laugh, but it sounds a lot like a bark. I then walk over to him and nuzzle his leg.

"Walk now? Please?" I look up at him with innocent golden eyes, letting out a small whimper. Sighing, Al grabs the red collar and carefully fastens it around my neck, trying not to irritate the sensitive skin.

"Talk about puppy dog eyes." He murmurs, attaching a leash to the back of the collar. I smile innocently and look back, acting like a sweet little dog.

Al laughs then opens the door, letting me lead him out of the apartment complex and out onto the sidewalk. I can pick up the scents of many people, dogs, stray cats and even the nasty smell of rats. We begin walking down the street, down towards one of the tall buildings that seems to reach at the sun.

"Remember, just a little walk okay?" Al says. I nod and sniff the air, picking up a strange sweet scent coming from an alley. I walk towards it and see a small blue green puddle. That's where the smell is coming from.

"Ed, get away from the alley!" Al cries, tugging harshly on the leash. I pull back and stumble slightly, falling face first into the sweet smelling puddle.

"Al!" I cry, licking some of the droplets from around my muzzle. I turned around to glare at him. "You made me fall, strange puddle."

"Well you shouldn't have gone near the alley in the first place! Come on lets get home." Al says, gently tugging the leash. I sigh and follow after him, stumbling slightly. I feel my legs shaking slightly, strange, why would they be shaking? I shrug and run in front of Al, whacking his leg with my tail.

"Puddle water taste bad." I growl, making a hacking sound. It has this horrible unexplained taste to it, must have been some sewer water or something.

"If I take you out again don't do that again, okay?" Al says sternly. I nod as we enter the apartment building, walking down one of the long dimly lit halls towards our room. That's when my legs gave out from under me and I fall hard onto the wooden floor.

"Big brother?" He asks, helping me sit up slowly. My heads spinning slightly and I'm kind of seeing double of everything.

"I'm fine." I say, standing up on wobbly legs to stumble to the door. Al quickly opens it for me and I collapse onto the floor, laughing slightly.

"Brother?" He asks, picking me up in his arms and carrying me to the couch. He sets me down and begins to unbuckle the collar while I just lay there laughing.

"I fell." I giggle, closing my eyes slightly. I felt strange, kind of happy. I hear Al ask something but I close my eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

**To answer questions that I know you'll ask, yes the strange puddle was placed in Madison's alley (you know, his alley of doom and sorrow), Madison is trying to get Ed and stuff so he put a trap out for him, but he didn't know Al was with Ed. You'll find out what the puddle was soon, but I think it's a little obvious (to give you a hint its a type of poison, that's all I'll say ^^)**

**Hope you enjoyed, me and Ed luvels you! ^^  
**


	10. Chapter 9: Sick

**YAY finished at least one chapter today. My main computer's fixed but my brother kinda took it and he's been playing wow for like 3 hours now. Yes you finally get to know what Al was poisoned with ^^ and again to remind you Madison DID plant the puddle in the alley, cause he wants Ed dead now (yes he's one of those weird characters that I come up with when I'm half asleep like that). Maybe he'll win or he'll lose you never know (but to tell you I'm not one to slaughter Ed, cause I luvels him *glomps Ed*)**

**Yeah I'm hyper and kinda bored and listening to less talk more rokk very loudly. hehehehehe I'm going to go deaf some day! lol so enjoy, yes I did kinda want to put some randomness in here, maybe next chapter. **

**Luvels you all and thank you for the reviews and favs! ^^  
**

* * *

Sick

I can hear two voices calling my name urgently, echoing in my head. I slowly open my eyes to see Al and Mustang looking down at me. Al's hand is resting on my shoulder and Mustang is looking at me closely.

"Stay awake, okay?" Mustang says, placing his hand carefully on my wrist. I let out a pained breath, my stomach really hurts and I'm shaking all over.

"His heart beat is very fast." He murmurs, taking his hand off my paw to look at Al. "What happened again?"

"He fell in a puddle and some got on his muzzle, so he licked it off." Al responds, petting my back softly. I can feel the worry in his strokes, feel how concerned he is.

"How do you feel Ed?" Mustang asks gently, it seems a little strange for him, his voice so quiet and soothing.

"Hurts." I whimper, cringing as a twinge of pain passes through my stomach. I sit up quickly, back heaving as ragged hacks sound from my mouth. I vomit over the edge of the couch, seeing the strange blue green water mixed with somewhat digested tuna. I lay back down, feeling sicker than before.

"That's not good." Mustang murmurs, looking at the vomit on the floor, "That liquid looks a lot like antifreeze."

"How do you know?" Al asks as I whimper in pain, body twitching slightly. He looks at me and wraps his metal arm around me.

"Because I put some of that stuff in my car earlier this week. How much did you ingest Ed?" Mustang looks at me, his hard stare making my body shiver more.

"A little, not even a mouthful." I gasp and throw up over the side of the couch again, seeing that there was barely any of that strange liquid mixed with it.

"Good, you'll be okay then. If you had ingested more it could have killed you or messed up your kidneys. Just a little makes you really sick." Mustang pats my head gently; I sigh and close my eyes slightly. I don't feel so nauseous anymore, but my stomach still hurts and my body is still shaking.

"Do you think this has anything to do with Madison?" Al asks tentatively from my side, drawing my shivering body closer to his cool metal side.

"Where was the puddle?"

"In an alley, he kind of fell into it."

"Maybe, he might have thought that Ed would lap it all up and he would die." I shivered violently at the thought. Why the hell did Madison want me dead? I felt my stomach heave as I threw up some stomach acid, there was nothing left in me for my body to cough up.

"Why does he want big brother dead? I thought he just wanted to experiment on him more." Al lifts me into his arms. I lay limply in his grasp, head lolling over the side of his left arm, tongue hanging out. I begin panting as my body shakes violently, making Al's hollow arms shudder with my twitching muscles. In less than ten seconds it's over, leaving me drained and weak in his arms.

"Maybe because he escaped, every one of his experiments before was killed by him. He doesn't want any of his chimeras' to get out and if they do they'll be killed." Mustang says gravely, scratching behind my ears. I look up at him, eyes glazing over in exhaustion.

"Mustang…Mustang…Mustang…" I murmur weakly, head spinning and my sight blurring. He looks down at me, confusion sparkling in his eyes.

"What Ed?" I don't answer; I just begin mumbling names and words, not noticing that Al is looking down at me.

"What's wrong with him?" Al asks, voice high pitched with worry. I look at him and lick his face, smiling slightly.

"Love Al…love Al a lot." I mumble, smiling slightly.

"He's probably a little delirious; antifreeze poisoning does that to dogs. They also act drunk too, could be a little of both." I let out a loud bark as he finishes talking, my tail wagging weakly.

"Ed not drunk." I laugh, my eyes slowly closing. The room becomes dark once again as I pass out.

XxXxXxXxXx

I open my eyes again, finding that I'm still lying in Al's arms. I'm not in the living room now; I'm in my bedroom, Al rocking me gently in his arms, humming a song silently. I can't really pick up any words, just a really pretty tune.

"Pretty song." I say weakly, feeling him set me down next to him on the bed. I sigh and rest my head on his leg, looking up at him with tired golden eyes.

"Remember mom used to sing it to us." He says, rubbing my head. I nod slightly and look around the room, expecting Mustang to be standing somewhere watching us.

"Mustang went to tell the office about the current situation. He wants at least one other person in the house with you and me, just in case anything were to happen." Al says, grabbing a blanket next me and throwing it gently over my shaking body. I snuggle deeper into it, savoring the warmth.

"Warm, safe, not in the dark." I whisper, closing my eyes again.

"What was it like with Madison?" He asks confusion in his voice. Oh yeah, he doesn't know about the cell.

"Cell scary, dark, too quiet, cold. Madison hurt Ed sometimes." I nod towards my left side, "still protected him though, foolish."

"It wasn't foolish; you were just confused and couldn't remember much." Al says soothingly, trying to make me feel better. I curl closer to him as though he can protect me from that monster.

"Scared of Madison, he'll do anything. Don't leave me alone, he'll come get me." I whimper, closing my eyes tight.

"Madison won't come and get you, I promise." Al whispers, petting my head gently, "sleep now brother and I'll watch over you."

I open my eyes slightly then let them close, relaxing as my body begins to settle into sleep. My mind soon follows as I fall into a dreamless sleep, free of pain and terror.


	11. Chapter 10: Circle

**We are almost to the end, 2 to 3 chapters left I'm not sure yet. I already have the ending planned out and it was going to be one chapter but it would have been to long, so it's going to be in parts like the other chapters were. Yes hope you all enjoy and stuff (damn my little brother's friend just came up behind me and scared the shit out of me, I'm going to beat him over the head with a plastic lawn goose). This is a very depressing chapter so I shall warn you.**

**Me and Ed luvels you! ^^  
**

* * *

Circle

I slowly open my eyes, head and stomach feeling weak and sick. The room is kind of blurry and dark, since Al closed the blinds on the window. I know its morning though from the birds singing their joyful songs. I listen closely around the house, wanting to know who Mustang sent over to watch me and Al, but I can't really hear anything.

I sigh and sit up slowly, head spinning uncomfortably. I get up on shaking legs and leap off the bed, landing with a dull thud to the floor, nearly collapsing. My legs are shaking so bad I can barely stand, but I stumble from my room towards the living room, leaning on the wall for support.

"Ed? What are you doing up?" The scent of smoke hits my nose as soon as I enter the room. Mustang sent Havoc; well I guess it's better than him coming here. I see Al in front of me, kneeling down, blocking my view.

"Big brother go back to sleep, you look really sick." He doesn't even let me say anything before I was in his arms, having him carry me back to my room.

"Havoc?" I ask him, wanting confirmation.

"Yeah, he's here to watch both of us. You never know when Madison could strike." He walks into my room and sets me down on the bed gently, looking down at me with kind crimson eyes.

"Scared." I shutter, curling up in a ball on the bed, burring my muzzle in my fluffy gold tail. Al sighs and sits next to me, running his hand down my back slowly.

"He won't come and get you, not with me and Havoc here." He says in a soothing voice. I curl closer to his leg, closing my eyes tight. Al's presence comforts me, but I just want to be alone right now. I just want curl up under the bed and hide, I know Madison will come and get me; I don't want him to hurt Al.

"Alone please?" I ask, sitting up, leaning on him. Al looks at me and nods, carefully sitting up and walking towards the door.

"Call if you need anything." He says before closing the door behind him, leaving me in the semidarkness. I lay down on the bed, resting my head on my paws. I just want him to come here and kill me, just so he can get it over with. I hate this fear, I hate being this thing, and if I die at least I'll be human again.

I listen for any strange sounds but hear none; maybe Madison will just stay hidden just to torment me. Then I hear the faint zap of alchemy; feel the prickling in the air as something is being transmuted.

I'm up instantly, standing on shaking paws to face the window. He's here now. The feeling of alchemy heats up the air again and the window's glass turns to sand, falling to the ground silently. Madison crawls through the window to stand in front of me, an evil smirk on his face.

"Hello Fifty six, you know why I'm here?" He asks, stalking towards me like a strange cat. I nod and stand my ground.

"Murder." I growl, lowering my head and feeling the fur along my spine stand up. I bare my teeth and get ready to howl for Al and Havoc. But I doubted how fast Madison could move, because in less than ten seconds he has tap over my mouth. He then ties my front paws together with thick rope as well as my back legs.

"You're a smart dog, a little to smart. If only you had stayed with me, I really don't want to kill you. That's why I only left a small amount of antifreeze in the alley, just enough to make you weak so that I could strike later." Madison smiles sadly and draws a knife from his lab coat's pocket, holding it to my throat.

He slowly pulls the blade away, shaking his head. "I just can't do it, you were my best experiment. I'll turn you back into a human, but the process might kill you anyway. But it's better than killing you in cold blood."

Madison pushes the knife into my chest, not deep enough to reach anything vital, but just enough to make a deep cut. He moves the knife, slashing out a strange transmutation circle in the center of my chest. Blood drips from the knife onto the floor, forming a small pool that forms with the blood leaking from my chest.

He then dips his fingers in the crimson pool, drawing out the same circle on the wooden floor. I just lay there, watching him move around the room, coming back to dip his fingers in the blood occasionally.

"It's ready." Madison whispers, lifting me up and carrying me into the center of the circle, cutting the ropes with the knife. "You'll be too weak to do anything once the transmutation starts, but better keep the tape on." He drops the knife near my head with the discarded ropes and walks out of the circle, standing at the edge.

He claps his hands and touches the circle. Instantly I feel a burning pain run through my body. I stand up and howl in pain from behind the tape, feeling the fragile substance covering my mouth begin to dissolve from the powerful alchemy.

My bones are snapping and reforming, muscles moving with them. I howl in agony and collapse on the ground, blood running from my mouth. I'm panting, trying to breathe through the pain, oh the horrible agony. The bullet wounds in my side open and slowly leak blood out onto the floor.

I want it to end so bad, everything hurts, even my soul feels like its burning. I look down at what used to be a paw, surprised to see that it's now a hand. The knife is still next to me; with trembling hands I grab it, pulling it close to me.

Then the transmutation stops, Madison is standing over me reaching for the knife. With all the strength I can muster I lunge upward, stabbing the knife through his hand. Blood splatters me and joins mine on the floor. He screams in pain and pulls the knife out, looking down at me with angered green eyes.

Before he can stab me the sound of a gun being fired echoes in my ears. Madison falls to the floor, clutching his side as blood oozes from between his fingers.

"Big brother!" Al wails, his clanging footsteps get closer and closer then I'm in his arms. My breathing is getting shallower; it's getting harder to keep my eyes open. I know it's the end, this is the last time I'll see Al.

"Al…" I whisper, blood running from my mouth gurgling my words. I shudder once then lay still, eyes closing as I give way to soothing darkness, leaving the world and it's pain behind.

* * *

**You all are probably like "YOU KILLED ED YOU BITCH!" but no, remember when this story first started I said that I wouldn't kill Ed? Yeah I'm not going back on that, he'll come back don't worry, cause I really don't have the heart to kill Ed I love him to much *glomps Ed***

**The next chapter will probably be better and happier for you all, the the last chapter or two. (DAMN LITTLE BROTHERS FRIEND, AFTER THIS I'M KILLING HIM! HE DID IT AGAIN! I don't care if he dies so meh)**

**Thanks for reading and stuff and thanks for the reviews and favs, going to beat AJ with a toilet seat now byez! ^^  
**


	12. Chapter 11: Soul

**Just to tell you this is from Al's point of view, so yeah. There will probably be 2 more chapters after this but I'm not sure. But oh well and as I told you before this will be a happier chapter than Circle was. So I'll make this little author's note short, cause my brother is pacing behind me having world of warcraft withdraw symptoms. **

**Also since I'm almost done with this story I want some of you awesome people to help me come up with another story. If I like your idea I'll make it into a story and stuff. I know you guys are creative and stuff and you probably have a whole bunch of awesome ideas. My main plan is to re write Wolf's Blood or another one of my stories again. Oh and I'm deleting the first Dog of the Military story (cause it sucks, if you ever want to read it again it's on my deviantart)**

**So enjoy and thank you all for the favorites, alerts and reviews, it makes me and Ed happy ^^**

**Luvels you  
**

* * *

Soul

"Big brother?" I ask, gently shaking the limp body in my arms. Ed doesn't answer; he just lays there, eyes closed, head lolling awkwardly to the right. I shake him again, harder this time. "Edward wake up! Please!" I scream desperately, watching as my brother's body just flops lifelessly in my arms.

"Alphonse…" Havoc looks over at me. He's sitting near the wounded Madison, staying close to the bleeding murderer. I don't look back at him; I just continue looking at Ed's body. His skin is so pale; the dark crimson colors of his blood making his skin look almost transparent. You can see every fragile bone in his body, brother looks like a skeleton with pale skin stretched over it.

"Havoc, can you get me a blanket please?" I ask, still looking down at Ed, taking in the horrifying sight. Not only does he look horrible there's something else that's wrong. Golden dog ears have replaced his normal ears; he also has a golden tail as well. There's probably other stuff that's wrong with him but I'm too scared to look.

Havoc hands me one of the blankets from the bed and I carefully tuck it around him. I don't want to believe he's dead; maybe he's just sleeping and will wake up any minute. I really hope that he's asleep but I know he isn't.

I gently stroke his hair, head lowered to look at his face. At least he'll look like a human for his funeral, well except for the ears. I can't believe that Ed's gone, he can't be. Brother's always been so strong…he can't die from something this small.

"He's not completely dead you know." Madison speaks up from behind Havoc. I look up at him instantly, soulful eyes narrowing.

"How isn't he dead?" I raise my brother's limp hand by the wrist, showing him the thin pale hand. I move my hand around, his following every movement. "There's no way he's alive, unless for some weird reason he can live without breathing."

"I can bring his soul back though. Please, if we wait too long he'll be gone for good." Madison stands up and stumbles over to me, resting his hand on Ed's chest, peeling back the blanket to reveal the bloody transmutation circle.

"Look at this part on the circle." He points to the top of some strange pyramid, each side bedecked with wings, "This is the symbol for bringing the soul back from heaven."

"How can you do that though?" I ask, examining each part of the circle. I can't recognize the ruins at all but I can pick out some strange symbols, like the wings and a strange six pointed star.

"You see when someone dies their soul leaves the body and is taken to the gate of truth. The gate keeper will look over their soul, deciding the person's fate. If he deems them good they go to heaven, bad souls go to hell. But the gate keeper can't do that in seconds, it normally takes an hour for him to fully review the soul." Madison looks up at me, green eyes gleaming. "You know the soul and body is connected by the spirit, if I can get to the gate I can guide Ed's soul back. But it will cost me, to bring a soul back you must sacrifice a soul."

"Whose soul are you sacrificing then?" I growl, pulling Ed's body closer. Madison smiles sadly and points to himself.

"If you take me to jail I'll be put to death for killing fifty four people and abducting fifty six people. I'd rather die saving someone else than die a murderer." He smiles and removes his hand from Ed's chest. "It's a fair trade, I made him into that thing and I caused him to die. It's only fair if I die for my sins and bring him back as payment for what I've done."

I just stare at him, not knowing what to say. This man will give up his own soul to bring back Ed's. I bow my head, telling him that he can do it. "I'll forgive you for what you've done if you successfully bring my brother back. But before you do that I want to know why he has dog ears and a tail."

"Halfway during the transmutation the pain must have been too much. He grabbed the knife I dropped near him and was going to kill himself. I ended the transmutation to take the knife from him and that's why he's not completely human. When his soul is brought back to his body he'll have some traces of dog behavior. He'll probably be able to hear, see and smell things better than he could before. His personality will also probably change, since dogs are so loyal and affectionate." Madison gently pulls the blanket away from Ed's body, tossing it to the side.

"So he'll never be a normal human again?" I ask as he claps his hands and prepares for the transmutation. He nods sadly.

"Can you set him on the ground; I don't want a rebound to take your soul as well." I listen to him and place Ed's lifeless body on the floor, backing away a little. I nod and watch as Madison claps his hands again and placed them on Ed's bare chest.

Instantly Madison and Ed's bodies begin to glow a pale blue, the transmutation circle on brother's chest glowing a bright gold. There's the sound of faint screaming, it seems to be coming from everywhere, echoing off the walls.

"It's painful for a soul to be brought back to earth; he'll be very weak for a while." Madison cries over the shrieks of agony that become fainter. Suddenly Ed's eyes open, glowing bright gold. A golden aura surrounds him, lifting his body slightly from the floor. Madison lets out a pained gasp and smiles weakly.

"It worked." He whispers, voice barely audible over Ed's shrieks, which are now coming from his writhing body. Then everything is over, Ed falls to the floor with a dull thud and Madison collapses next to him. Havoc runs to him, shock in his eyes as he feels for a pulse on Madison's neck.

"He's gone." He says, shaking his head sadly then running to Ed's limp body. He lifts up his left arm by the wrist, feeling desperately for a pulse. He smiles in relief and gently picks up Ed's body, carrying him over to me.

"At least Ed's alive." Havoc grabs the blanket from the floor and hands it to me, helping me wrap it around brother's body. I can hear his ragged breaths, can see his chest rising and falling with each breath.

"I'll call Mustang and tell him what happened; it might not be good to take him to a hospital since he's got dog ears and a tail. But Mustang's got connections; he could get us some medical equipment." With that he darts from the room, leaving me alone with Ed.

"Big brother?" I ask, standing up and carrying him over to the bed, gently setting him down. He stirs slightly and moans, opening his eyes halfway.

"Al?" He asks, coughing weakly. Then his eyes close and he's back to sleep, snuggling deeper into the blanket, shivering slightly. I quickly grab another blanket and drape it over him, watching as his shivering slowly stops.

I sit down next to his head, stroking it lovingly. I keep my eyes on him and not on Madison's dead body that lies only feet away. I forgive him for what he's done now; he brought back brother and made him look more human. I notice that Ed now has sharp canine like teeth, but that's the least of my worries.

"Sleep brother, your better now and safe." I whisper and then I begin humming our mother's song. He curls closer to me, wrapping his arms around my arm, pulling it down so that he can hold it close to his body. I smile and continue humming mom's song as Ed sleeps peacefully.


	13. Chapter 12: Awake and alive

**I was going to make this one long chapter, but I'm not like that so I shall make around 3 to 4 shorter chapters. This chapter is really short and probably sucks, I just wanted to finish it before my brother wake up and kicks me off the computer. Damn I've been awake since 6am, I'm going to bed and stuff to dream about my fanfic some more (cause it's dominated my life like that ^^)**

**Oh and you might find it interesting to know that this chapter is named for the song I fell asleep listening to (awake and alive by Skillet). It gave me the idea for this chapter and the ones coming up.**

**So hope you all enjoy and thank you for the favs, reviews and alerts. Me and Ed luvels you ^^  
**

* * *

Awake and alive

I can't really remember much only that my bones and muscles hurt like they did before. I also remember that I died, if I'm dead then why does death hurt so much. I let out a moan and slowly open my eyes; I haven't opened them in what seems like forever.

Instead of seeing the pure white space of the gate I see the dull tan wall of my room. I can feel that my head is resting on a soft pillow and that I'm covered by numerous blankets. I also feel an IV embedded in my left arm, probably like the one Madison gave me.

"Big brother?" I hear a familiar voice next to me. I turn my head slightly and I'm face to face with Al, he's sitting next to me on the bed, my head resting near his leg.

"Al?" I ask, shuttering as a spasm of pain passes through my body. I feel his hand gently rub my back, trying to sooth the pain in any way he can.

"It hurts really bad." I whimper, coughing feebly after my sentence. Al sighs and stands up slowly, but I grab his hand quickly. I don't want him to leave. Tears prick my eyes from pain and sadness.

"I'm getting Mustang; he'll know how to make the pain go away." He says, letting my hand slowly slide from his to land limply on the bed. I watch as he leaves the room and then I curl up against myself, even though I have several blankets on me I'm still cold. At least I'm more comfortable than I was in that cell.

But nothing seems real except for this agony. I slowly lift my hand, looking at the thin fingers covered with pale skin. It's strange to see a human hand instead of a paw, and then I remember the transmutation. It hurt so bad and it still does.

My thoughts are broken as the door opens again, Al leading Mustang into the room. I try to sit up, pushing myself up on shaking arms. I soon fall onto the bed, panting from the little effort. I let out another moan of pain again as the fall triggers a painful spasm. I instantly curl deeper into the blankets as though they will hide me from the pain.

"Big brother's in pain, please help him." Al whispers, running to my side, harsh clanging following behind him. I feel his hand on my shoulder, the desperation seems to radiate off of him.

"Okay I will. Edward what hurts?" Mustang asks. I open my eyes and look up at him, everything is blurred and spinning. I cry in pain again as yet another shutter passes through me, making the pain ten times worse.

"Everywhere." I wail, tears flowing from my eyes. I don't try to hide them; I don't care if they see me cry. As long as they can make the pain go away I'll be happy. Mustang walks over to me and gently places his hand on my wrist, feeling my pulse.

"His pulse is fast and he's burning up." He says sadly. I look up at him, wondering why he sounds so sad. I shiver again and grab Al's arm off of my shoulder, clinging onto it with all the strength I can muster.

"Am I dying?" I ask as the pain slowly eases off, leaving me drained and shaking. I'm panting now, cold sweat drenching my body. Mustang shakes his head and forces a smile.

"No, I'm just upset that you're so weak now. I can give him some morphine maybe that will help." He leaves the room, closing the door behind him. The pain is slowly building up and I let out another agonized cry, my screams echoing off the walls.

"Brother, it will get better soon. You'll feel better very soon." Al carefully picks me up and holds me in his arms, cradling me against his cool chest. I rest my head on his chest, moaning softly.

"Please…let it end…" I bury my head in his metal chest, not caring that it kinda hurts. He begins moving his arms back and forth, slowly rocking me as he hums our mother's song. I close my eyes halfway, it helps me calm down but the pain continues.

Then Mustang enters the room, syringe in his hand. It's filled halfway with morphine, I can recognize it easily. Al stops rocking me, holding me still as Mustang presses the needle into a vein in my left arm. He pushes down on the plunger, letting the morphine flow into my body.

"That should help the pain." He says, pulling up a chair so that he can sit next to us. I can feel the pain slowly lessening; it feels so good having the painkillers run through my body, banishing the pain.

"That feels…better…" I whisper, eyes closing. I'm tired but my body doesn't seem to want to sleep, I just let my eyes remain closed. I feel a warm hand on my head, running through the blond hair gently.

"How long do you think this will last?" Al asks, rocking me back and forth again. The pain is completely gone now, it feels so good now. I let my body go limp in his arms, sighing in pleasure.

"I don't know, maybe a week or so. I'm just worried that he'll get sick or something, he doesn't seem like he's strong enough to fight off an illness." I open my eyes slowly, looking at Mustang's face. It's spinning in and out of focus, making my head hurt.

"I don't want him to be in pain…" Al mutters, looking down at me with love and concern in his eyes. I smile weakly up at him.

"It's not hurting…anymore…thank you Mustang." I whisper, curling up as close as I can next to Al. Mustang laughs in relief.

"That's good; I don't want you to be in pain either." I close my eyes, feeling him place his hand gently on my head. I can feel my conscious slowly slipping away as I fall into a painless sleep.


	14. Chapter 13: Stuck in the middle

**I've been thinking of this chapter for like a week now, I'm so glad I got time to type it out. My brother is pacing behind me asking when I'm done on the computer, cause he's having WOW withdrawal symptoms lol. So enjoy and stuff, I'm uber sorry if the Ed, Al and Mustang seem out of character, I'm just way tired and in a rush. I didn't sleep really good last night cause my brother's ass of a friend came over and was torturing me until 10 then I fell asleep at 12 then woke up at 5:30 and went to therapy at noon. So meh I won't bore you with my life.**

**Enjoy the story, me and Ed thank you for all the reviews and favorites. I never thought this story would get this many reviews! ^^**

**Luvels you all  
**

* * *

Stuck in the middle

I open my eyes slowly; head feeling like it's full of feathers. The IV next to me is making a harsh beeping sound, saying that the bag of fluid needs changed. I sigh and close my eyes again, feeling so tired and weak. It's been a week now since I was turned back to normal, and since then Mustang has kept me drugged on painkillers. They make me so tired; I've pretty much slept the whole week away. The pains gone now, it's only a mild discomfort at the moment but soon it will be gone completely.

I can hear Al and Mustang talking loudly about something outside the door. I turn my head, opening my eyes halfway to find that the door is closed. Why do they sound so damn loud then?

"We have to tell him sometime, we can't keep drugging him!" Al cries at Mustang, voice hushed slightly like he's trying to whisper.

"I know, but what do you think it would do to him if he found out? He'd be so upset." Mustang growled. I wanted to get up and tell them to be quiet and to just tell me, but I stay in bed listening.

"I'm telling him and I don't care what you say. He has a right to know." Al opens the door slowly and looks over at me, concern in his eyes.

"Hi Al." I sit up slowly, body still aching. He doesn't say anything as he walks over to me, sitting on a chair next to my bed.

"Hi big brother, how are you feeling?" Al asks, gently placing his hand on my shoulder. I smile weakly at him.

"Good, just in a little bit of pain." I sigh grabbing his hand off of my shoulder and holding it in both my arms, nuzzling it. Mustang walks into the room, looking at me with his emotionless eyes as he walks over to the IV.

"Do you think you still need this?" He asks, looking at me eyes softening slightly. I shake my head; I want this needle out of my arm now. I hold out my flesh arm and Mustang removes the needle slowly. Some blood oozes from the small pin prick and I move close to my face, examining the blood.

I curl my arm around my mouth and lap up the small amount of blood, noticing the horrified look on Mustang's face. I pull my arm away and look at him in confusion, "What?"

"It's just…not normal…" He says, looking a little uncomfortable at saying that. He looks at the ground and Al coughs to relieve some of the awkward silence. I turn to face him, golden eyes narrowed into slits.

"What does he mean by that?" Al doesn't say anything; he just looks away like Mustang did. I sit up straighter, taking the blankets off of my body and throwing my legs over the side of the bed.

"Big brother don't get up, you're still too weak." Al reaches towards me, trying to push me back down onto the bed. I grab his arm and push it away, standing on shaking legs to stumble over to the door. My legs give out from under me and I fall to the ground, landing uncomfortably on my side.

"Big brother! Please stop!" Al's at my side, helping me get to my feet. I ignore him and lean on the wall, taking deep breaths. I walk to the bathroom, Al beside me the whole way, arm around my shoulder supporting me slightly. Once we reach the bathroom he walks in first, helping me stumble into the small room.

"There's a big mirror on the back of the door right?" I ask, closing the door behind us. Al nods before the room is plunged in darkness. I just remembered that I forgot to turn the lights on, and there's no window in the bathroom. I feel around on the wall until my fingers brush the switch; I flick it up and am instantly blinded by the sudden bright light.

"Big brother, before you look in the mirror remember I love you no matter what." Al whispers, voice full of sorrow. I look around at him in confusion and turn to the mirror, curiosity getting the better of me.

The reflection looks normal, my face is thinner than before and my blond hair is out of its normal braid and duller. My dull golden eyes wander up to where my ears are where they freeze, widening in shock and fear.

Instead of seeing normal human ears I see golden dog ears. I instantly begin to panic, breathing fast and taking my shirt off fast, scared that there's something else hiding beneath the fabric. The only abnormal thing is that I can see every fragile bone through the pale skin, nothing canine is on my stomach or back. But there is a transmutation circle scar on my chest, forever reminding me of the pain and fear that came with it. I take my pants off and nothing's wrong with my leg, it's just as thin as the rest of my body.

I almost stop there but remove my boxers, and instantly I see that something isn't right. I turn my hips around slightly to see a golden tail coming out of my back just above my butt. My legs begin to shake uncontrollably and I collapse to the floor, covering my eyes with my hands.

"I'm part dog! That's why you've kept me all drugged up, you didn't want me to see this!" I wail, lifting my head out of my hands to look at my reflection. Tears are streaming down the pale face, golden eyes full of anguish. I notice that my teeth are pointed and dog like, so that's not the only thing wrong with me.

"Brother, please." Al's voice is full of sadness. I ignore him and fling the door open, not caring that my legs are still shaking and I can barely keep myself from falling. Mustang is outside the door, leaning on the wall looking at me.

"Ed…" He reaches out with his hand, trying to place it on my shoulder. I let out a snarl and turn my head around quickly, grasping his hand in my teeth. He lets out a small cry of pain as my fangs push through the skin, blood dripping from his fingertips onto the floor. I can taste the metal tang in his blood as it runs onto my tongue and down my throat.

"Big brother!" I feel Al's arm around me, pulling me away from Mustang. I growl and wheel around at him, teeth bared, blood and saliva dripping from my mouth.

"What the hell am I now? I'm not human and I'm not a dog, I'm stuck in the middle!" I fall to the ground in sorrow, letting out a howl of sadness. Al tries to comfort me but I drag myself away, curling up against myself in a dark corner of the hallway, whimpering and shaking.

"Big brother, please, just calm down." He says gently, kneeling beside me keeping his distance. I look up at him, tears running down my eyes.

"There's nothing that can be done is there? I'm stuck like this?" I whimper and curl my tail around my naked body. Al nods sadly and I fling myself into his arms, howling my grief into his chest.

"I love you brother no matter what. Ears and a tail don't change who you are." He holds me in a tight embrace, making me feel safe and somewhat normal. I cry into his chest for what seems like hours then I stop.

"Al, you don't think I'm weird because of this do you." I flick my tail and prick my ears. Al shakes his head and carries me towards my room.

"No brother, as I said before you're still the same." He gently places me on the bed where I curl up under the blankets, sniffling slightly.

"I guess it's better than being a chimera, I'm more human that I was before." I smile and poke my head out from under the blankets, "You've always wanted a pet and you have one. He just happens to be your brother too."

Al laughs and sits on the bed next to me, stroking my thin back. I feel my tail wag gently and I curl closer to him. Suddenly we hear a cough from the doorway; I look up and prick my ears seeing Mustang looking at me. He raises his right hand which is covered in bandages. I smile innocently and feel my ears turn back in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that, I was kinda lost there." I look down and bury myself closer to Al's leg, resting my head on his thigh. Mustang laughs slightly and walks over to the bed.

"I know, you better not have given me rabies." I feel his warm hand on my head and I grab it with my left hand, pulling it closer so I can nuzzle it. I lick his injured hand and pull it close to my face.

"You're more affectionate than ever Fullmetal." Mustang says, pulling his hand from my grasp. I look up at him and smile.

"It's probably the dog in me, it's not really too bad I guess. At least I'm not some werewolf like creature or something." I yawn and snuggle into Al's metal leg, "Night." I whisper closing my eyes.

Before I fall asleep I can hear them say good night to me in hushed voices then nothing more.


	15. Chapter 14: Freak

**This chapter is based on a dream I had (not kidding, cause I have messed up dreams). It's depressing and stuff and I know it's random, but after this chapter the next one will be the last one and I promise it will be happier. I'm not one of those people that writes about rainbows and butterflies, I'm good at writing weird messed up stuff.**

**This chapter is violent, might as well warn you, sorry. So if you don't really like blood don't read it. **

**Since I'm almost done with this story vote in my poll to help me pick what I'll write next ^^**

**Me and Ed luvels you for the comments and favs **

**Please enjoy.  
**

* * *

Freak

Lightning flashes from behind the drawn curtains, highlighting the room in a pale white color. I lay huddled under the blankets, cowering at every flash of lightning and every boom of thunder. Nights like these remind me of when I was taken by Madison, even though I know he's dead I still feel as though he'll come back to get me.

Thunder booms and I shake in terror, tail curled close to my body, ears laid back. I whimper loudly and bury my face in my arms, hoping to shield myself from the horrors of the storm. I hear clanging footsteps getting nearer as another flash of lightning brightens the dully lit room.

"Brother are you okay?" Al asks, his footsteps get closer to me and then I can feel his hand on my back. I turn in the bed to face him, looking up at him with widened eyes.

"I'm scared of the storm." I whimper as thunder booms once again. The lamp on the nightstand flickers slightly but stays on. I sit up and leap into Al's arms, shaking and whimpering in fear.

"Its okay brother, it will be over soon. If you want me to I can call Mustang to see if he'll come over." Mustang had left two days ago, saying that I was doing good enough that Al could watch over me. He left the essential medical stuff here though, bandages, stitches, even sedatives and painkillers, since he said he couldn't predict my actions.

"I'm fine; just stay here with me okay?" I ask, wrapping my arms around Al's waist, even though they can barely fit around the large suit of armor. Lightning flashes again and I huddle closer to Al, terrified of the storm.

"I'll stay with you brother." He whispers, unwrapping my arms from around his waist and setting me down on the bed. I grab his arm and hold it close, nuzzling it like I normally do. He sighs and sits down on the bed next to me, petting my head with his other hand. Thunder booms and I let out a cry of fear, closing my eyes tight and shaking, gripping Al's arm tighter.

"The storms going away brother, that clap of thunder sounded quieter than the ones before." Al says gently, soothing me slightly. It was true, the thunder was slightly quieter and the flashes of lightning were becoming fewer.

Then I hear something, I prick my ears forward and look towards the door of the room. It sounds like someone's outside of it; I can hear their breathing and smell them. I stand up on shaking legs and walk towards the door, ignoring Al's questions. I fling the door open and snarl in anger and terror.

A man in a white lab coat is standing there, looking at me with evil brown eyes. He has long brown hair and has his hands buried in his jacket.

"Hello Fifty six, you don't know me but I know you. I'm Madison's colleague and my name is Michael Turner and I've come for you." The man holds out his hand smiling wickedly.

"Like hell I'll go with you." I growl, body tensing. My tail wags back and forth as though I'll pounce on him any second; ears lay back as I let out a fearsome snarl from behind my fangs.

"Looks like Madison messed you up good since the last time I saw you. At least you didn't look like a _freak _when I saw you last." Turner smiles and laughs. I growl and fling myself at him, biting down hard on his right shoulder.

Blood runs into my mouth as my fangs bury themselves deeper into the man's flesh. I hear Al scream something but I ignore it. Then the man pulls something out of his lab coat, a small dagger that glints in the dull hallway light. Pain rushes through me as he stabs it deep into my left shoulder, blood gushing out to join his on the floor.

Crazed with pain and anger I bite into Turner's throat, savoring the sound of his gurgled cry and the metallic taste of his blood running down my throat.

"Freak!" He cries out in a voice morphed by blood. I snarl and begin to tear at his dying body with my teeth, not caring that I'm getting soaked with this man's filthy blood. His cries of pain stop and his chest stops moving, but I don't stop in my angered ripping. The sound of his flesh being torn open my fangs makes the dog in me go crazy, my human mind is telling me to stop and is horrified, the dog part is urging me forward screaming to rip the intruder to shreds.

"Brother stop!" Al wails and I feel his arms wrap around me, prying me from the dead body. I wheel around and snarl at him, then my senses come back to me and I quiet down, hanging my head with shame.

"I killed him…" I whisper, the angered dog in my mind calms down. I whimper, tears running from my eyes as Al lets me go. I fall to the bloody ground, body shaking in horror. My stomach feels like it's in knots and I throw up a mouthful of Turner's blood and my own.

"Brother calm down. It's okay." I let out a howl of sorrow and terror that is cut off by more blood coming back up my throat. I vomit two more mouthfuls of blood before lying on the ground, body twitching in terror and panic.

"I killed him! I killed a man! I'm a monster!" I wail, feeling Al's hand on my injured shoulder, feeling the knife that's embedded in the skin.

"Brother calm down, I need to remove this knife okay?" I continue to shake, howling with pain and sorrow. Blood runs from my mouth, it had tasted so sweet before, now it tastes bitter. Al leaves and then comes back, the first aid kit that Mustang left for us in his hands. He pulls out a syringe and fills it with some strange see through liquid then injects it into my veins from under the knife wound.

My erratic breathing slows down and I stop shaking. My whole body feels calm and I close my eyes halfway. I let out a howl of pain as Al withdraws the knife, throwing it to the ground next to me. I then feel him stitching the deep wound up and wrapping it carefully with the linen bandages.

"I'll call Mustang and tell him what happened. We can't have a dead body in the house you know." Al sighs and walks away, leaving me to look at what I had done. I get up on my hands and knees and drag myself into the darkest corner of the hallway. I can hear Al talking into the phone frantically then silence as he hangs up.

"Brother, Mustang is coming over. He says he'll take care of everything." He says, stopping to look down at me in my corner. I look up at him and shiver.

"He's dead…I didn't mean to, it just…happened." I whimper as he picks me up in his arms, carrying me towards the bathroom.

"I know brother; let's get you cleaned up okay?" Al says as he carefully takes my shirt and pants off. I lay limply in his arms as he turns the bath water on, lowering me into the warm water.

"I lost it…he called me a freak…maybe he's right." I whisper, feeling tired all the sudden. Al begins scrubbing the blood off of my chest, careful with how much force he uses. My bones are still fragile and I can see every one of them sticking out from beneath my pale skin. I close my eyes as he gently washes the blood out of my hair.

"You're not a freak; you're just a little different. There's nothing wrong with being different. If everyone in the world was the same life would get boring." He says, scrubbing the last of the blood from my body. I feel him lift me from the water and wrap me up in a towel. I open my eyes and watch him drain the bloody water from the tub.

"I guess, but it still hurts." I whisper, closing my eyes again. Al sighs and begins to carefully dress me, and then he lifts me up in his arms and carries me to my room.

I feel him set me down on the bed and I curl up against the blankets, falling asleep as he sits down next to me, humming mother's song.


	16. Chapter 15: Conversation

**Thanks to the two people who voted in my poll! lol, so I'm making a sequel to Captured and a random story, at the same time. I'm a multi tasker like that and stuff. So yeah this is the last chapter of Captured but don't worry, there will be another story with chimera Ed, cause I know you all love an affectionate half dog Edward. **

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing and favoriting, it means alot to me. I hope you all liked this story and will enjoy the stories that I will come up with in the future.**

**Me and Ed luvels you  
**

* * *

Conversation

"Brother are you ready? Hawkeye's waiting for us outside." Al calls from the living room as I get dressed in my bedroom. My ears prick at the sound of his voice but I continue to put my black tank top on like I hadn't heard him.

Mustang wanted me and Al to go to HQ to see him, since I didn't really leave the apartment much. I was scared about what people would do when they saw a fifteen year old boy walking down the street with dog ears and a tail. He decided that it would be a bad idea and sent Hawkeye to get us.

"Hold on Al!" I cry, buttoning my jeans and pushing the belt through the loops. Good thing I had a belt with me, since I was still thinner than before my old clothes were bigger and the pants always fell down. I didn't really have time to braid my hair so I just left it down, the golden strands resting gently on my shoulders.

I ran from the room, putting on my red jacket as I did. Autumn was here and it was getting colder outside, damn did I hate the cold. I enter the living room to see Hawkeye standing at the door, Al waiting patiently for me at her side. She nods and opens the door, walking out at a brisk pace down the hall and towards the door.

"So what does Mustang want? He didn't tell us over the phone." Al asks as I grab his arm and pull myself closer to him. Just being outside with all the strange sights and sounds scares me. What if someone sees me like this and takes me away again? I shutter and grip his arm tighter.

"He wanted to talk about the murder of Michael Turner, and to see Ed for himself. You know he worries about you and not seeing you both for two months has made him on edge." Hawkeye replies simply, opening the door leading outside to the car. We don't stop in our walking as we near the car; so far I don't think anyone has seen me.

"Brother's not in trouble is he? He didn't mean to and you know it." Al whispers, it's not really safe to talk about stuff like this outside where anyone can hear. Hawkeye opens the back door of the car and I leap in, grateful to get inside someplace. I still put my hood up, drawing the red fabric over my ears carefully. Since my tail is just above my butt my pants don't cover it, and it would hurt to hide the damn tail. I gently grab it in both of my hands and fiddle with it, trying to ignore their conversation.

"No he's not; Mustang knows that it was in self defense. He just has to tell you something about the man." She says as she starts the car. I huddle close to Al, the cool armor chilling me to the bone. He doesn't ask any questions as we drive towards head quarters, we both just sit there silently.

I look out the window cautiously, looking at the people walking down the streets and the cars that whirl by in a flurry of different colors. No one's looking inside the car but I still feel like I'm being watched and it feels horrible. I look away from the window and look down at my tail, running my fingers through the golden fur.

"How am I getting in Mustang's office? I can't go into a military building looking like this." I hold my tail up and flick my ears. Then of course there's the teeth, people will get suspicious.

"Al you don't mind if Ed's in your armor right?" Hawkeye asks, a smile beginning to form on her face. I blush and let out a loud huff.

"What if I don't want to?" I smile and she sighs.

"I'll shoot you if you don't." She says, kinda scaring me. I shutter and look at Al, begging him to say he didn't want to shove me in the cold armor.

"If it'll keep brother safe then I don't care." He ignores my growl of anger and frustration. I sit back against the seat, glaring at the floor of the car.

We stop a little bit before head quarters near an alleyway; it'll be safer for Al to help me get in his armor here. I get out first and dart into the dark alley, making sure no one has seen me. I've gotten a lot faster since I became human again; I guess it's from being half dog now. Al's clanging footsteps echo behind me and I turn around to face him and Hawkeye, glaring and crossing my arms across my chest.

"Let's just get this over with." I growl as Al takes his chest plate off, revealing a big opening. I carefully crawl in, noticing how dark and cold it is in here. I draw my coat closer to me as I huddle in the armor, finding a comfortable position.

"Ready?" Al asks. I nod and say yes before I'm plunged into darkness. I panic slightly and begin breathing fast; it's just like being in that damn cell. I calm down when I hear Hawkeye talking to Al, listening to their voices makes me feel better.

"Edward are you okay?" Hawkeye asks, I can hear the sound of many different footsteps and I know we're in the building now.

"Yeah, just a little cold." I groan and close my eyes, waiting for this to end. I hear a door open and then a familiar voice. I didn't hear what the person said but soon Al opens his chest plate and I tumble out onto the floor, lying in an awkward heap on the ground.

"Thank you Hawkeye for bringing them here, you're dismissed now." Mustang says from behind his desk. I hear the whipping of air as she salutes and leaves the room. I sit up and shake my head, feeling the hood of my jacket fall down.

"Hello Edward, Alphonse." Mustang greets us casually, like a weird half dog boy didn't just fall out of a hollow suit of armor. I look up at him from where I'm sitting on the floor and smile at him.

"Hi colonel, you wanted to talk to us?" I ask, curling my tail so it can rest in my lap. Al sighs and stands near me.

"Yes I did, come here for a second Edward." I obey and walk over to his desk, feeling awkward as his eyes skim over my body. "Lift up your shirt."

"What? You damn pervert." I growl, taking my jacket off and throwing it onto the floor. I lift up my shirt for him, feeling awkward and embarrassed.

"You put on some weight, but I can still see your ribs." I growl and lower my shirt, standing with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Like I didn't know that. So am I better by your standards?" I ask, taking a seat on one of the couches in his office.

"Yeah, now to move onto the other thing that you two are here for." Mustang looks at us both and I shiver. Al sits next to me and lets his arm rest around my shoulders.

"It was about the man that stabbed me." I whisper, looking down at my lap. Like my left shoulder didn't have enough scars, now there was a nice gash under the fifty six, two reminders of my horrible past.

"Yes him. I wanted to tell you that we covered the thing up. We made it look like a stray dog killed him and that's what it says on the coroner's report. Good thing Knoxs is a good friend of mine or they would have found you out." I shutter and draw myself closer to Al, I can feel Mustang looking at my left shoulder.

"When you were stabbed did anything unusual happen. Like a flash of light or unnecessary pain?" I look up at him in confusion.

"No." I say simply, keeping my golden eyes locked on his dark gray ones.

"When you pulled it out was any part of the knife missing, like the tip or anything?"

"No, why all these questions?" I ask, fear beginning to rise inside me. He sighs and rubs his forehead with his hand.

"The dagger that you were stabbed with had some strange ruins written on it. We translated it and found out it said your name and slow death on the other." I feel a horrible chill run through my body, making the blood freeze in my veins.

"That's not the only thing; we found the man's research and the transmutation circle that was supposed to be used on the dagger. I was worried that it was in you, but since your still alive and well I believe that you'll live. He tested the transmutation on animals and it worked in around a month to two months." I was feeling faint now; this whole conversation is making me sick.

"Can we stop with the conversation?" I ask just as I fall into Al's lap, my stomach twisting into knots. Al puts his hand on my forehead, wiping away some of the cold sweat that's gathered there.

"Are you alright?" Mustang asks, getting up quickly to stand next to me, grabbing my left wrist to feel my pulse. I nod and smile weakly.

"You always know how to freak the hell out of me." I growl, sitting up slowly. "Can we please go now?"

"Yes, that's all I needed to tell you. Please can you two stay in central for a little bit longer? Just in case anything was to happen."

"Sure, we have no plans right now anyway." Al says as he takes his chest plate off again. I grab my jacket off the floor and climb slowly into the armor, my eyes closing as I enter the cool place.

"Bye colonel, thanks for telling us that." I say before Al closes the chest plate. I pass out in the armor before I can hear his response.

Damn colonel, he just pisses me off sometimes.

The End


End file.
